


Maybe Baby

by professor



Series: Other Life Challenges [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Bisexual Characters, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Divorced characters who stay divorced, F/F, Families of Choice, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, POV Female Character, Queer Characters, Threesome - F/F/F, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, We fucked our way into this mess and we'll fuck our way out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: Charles finally talks his way into that foursome. Gabby is already regretting this.





	Maybe Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/gifts).



> This will make absolutely no sense if you haven't read the rest of the series. And probably doesn't make any sense even if you have read the rest of the series.

Gabby stares up at the ceiling. How. _How_ does she keep doing stupid shit like this. "This was a terrible idea."

"Yes, yes, we've established that," says Magda, patting her on the shoulder comfortingly. 

There is a cloud of smug around the bed so thick that she can practically see it. "Charles, for fuck's sake could you turn that down?" The feeling of smugness lessens but is still palpably there. Ugh, she is _already_ regretting this.

"Ugh, I'm _already_ regretting this," says Erik, sprawled out on the other side of Charles, who is next to Magda. "Why are you so smug about this?" he says, digging his elbow into Charles's ribs.

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Charles, smugly.

*

So that happens, and it's fine. 

*

At least, it's fine until six weeks later, when Magda throws up three mornings in a row.

Gabby and Magda look at each other. Neither one of them wants to be the one to say it.

"I mean it ... _could_ be the flu," Magda says, dubiously. 

Magda's done this twice already and Gabby's done it once. They both know it's not the flu.

*

"I cannot fucking _believe_ this," says Magda, looking at the results of the pregnancy test Gabby had run out and bought. "Are you serious. Are. You. Serious. We used condoms. _I am on the pill_. And this shit STILL happens." She lays her forehead down on the table. "I _knew_ I should have gotten my tubes tied. But I just did not want to go through all the misogynist bullshit of finding someone who would actually do the thing without saying inane shit like 'But what if you get remarried and want more kids?' blah blah blah fucking blah."

Gabby rubs her hand up and down Magda's back. 

"Ugh, I just, like, everything was going good," Magda continues. "I have a hot and amazing girlfriend who I just celebrated a year with, the co-parenting thing is going really nicely with Charles added in, and then we do one dumb fun thing and then this -- oh FUCK," she says, sitting bolt upright, turning and clutching Gabby's hands. "Gabby. GABBY. _What if you are pregnant too._ "

"Oh FUCK," Gabby breathes, eyes wide.

*

She takes a pregnancy test and it's negative.

"Thank FUCK," they both say at the same time.

*

After that terrifying interlude, Gabby is back to comforting her girlfriend.

"I don't know what to do," says Magda, hugging herself. Gabby's never seen her look this uncertain; it's a little heartbreaking.

"I'm here for you," Gabby tells her. "Whatever you decide to do, you won't be alone."

"I don't know what to do," says Magda again, flopping backwards onto the bed. Gabby curls up next to her, hand propping up her head. "Okay, that's a lie, I do know what I want to do. I just don't know if I have the right to do it."

"It's your body, sweetie," says Gabby, intertwining her fingers with Magda's. "If you don't have the right, who does?"

Magda takes a deep breath. "Well, when you put it that way..." she bites her lip and looks away.

Gabby says nothing. She's here to listen. She waits for Magda to collect her thoughts and say what she's going to say. 

"Okay," Magda says finally. "We have five kids between the four of us and I was thinking ... what's one more added to the pile?"

Gabby smiles.

*

"Even though I decided to keep the kid, I fully intend to complain throughout this entire pregnancy," Magda tells her.

"I assumed that," Gabby replies. 

*

They go to Planned Parenthood and get the pregnancy confirmed, because Planned Parenthood could get them in the same day, and Magda's doctor couldn't see her for three weeks. So that part's done. 

Then they tell Erik and Charles, which is ... a thing that happens.

Both men are dead silent after Magda breaks the news. The silence stretches out between them, so uncomfortably. 

"And how do _you_ feel about this, Magda?" Charles asks, finally. 

"We'll support whatever you want to do --" Erik blurts out.

"We're keeping it," Magda tells them, as Gabby squeezes her hand encouragingly.

Both men immediately start beaming.

"Oh thank god," Charles sighs in relief. "I would have supported whatever you picked, like Erik said, but I'm so, so happy you picked keeping it. We're having a baby!" His brow furrows. "Although I do vaguely feel like I owe you an apology for my part in the process."

"I'm not so sure it's your fault, Charles," says Magda. "I frankly would not put it past Erik's ridiculous superpowered mutant sperm, despite the vasectomy. If anyone were to beat the odds it would be him."

"I feel vaguely insulted by that, but honestly, you're not wrong," shrugs Erik. "Did you want to do a paternity test?"

Magda shrugs in turn. "I mean, I guess we could? After the baby is born? But does it matter, we've just sort of been co-parenting all five in one big pileup, what's one more?"

At this point Gabby interjects. "Okay, but I have to say, six is my limit, guys. Charles, I know this is kind of shitty of me to ask, but my insurance through work is terrible, would you pay for me to get my tubes tied?" She usually has way, way more shame about this kind of thing but man, six kids. She's looking forward to the new baby but she does NOT want seven.

"Frankly I vote we _all_ get snipped," says Magda. "But me definitely. This kid is my uterus' last hurrah for sure."

"Although to be fair we could just not ever have a foursome with those two again," Gabby says, gesturing at Charles and Erik.

"That would be the smart thing to do," Erik says.

Charles looks at all of them like they've betrayed him. _Honestly._

*

"Okay, so what do we tell the kids?" asks Gabby at brunch that weekend.

"I vote for lying," says Erik. "Tell them that you and Magda wanted a kid, we agreed to donate, boom."

Charles rubs the bridge of his nose and Magda rolls her eyes.

"Great idea, Erik," drawls Gabby, "except that David's a telepath." 

"Oh, right," Erik says. "Well then I guess we're fucked."

"Erik darling," says Charles. "It won't be that bad."

"If you think that, then you can be the one to explain to our kids that we had a foursome, but no, none of us are getting back together, and now Magda's pregnant and we don't actually know which of the two of us fathered the baby," says Erik. "Which, I don't actually give a shit about what anyone else thinks, but even I can see it's a bit _much_ for children."

"We're overthinking this," says Magda, spearing a piece of bacon with her fork and popping it into her mouth. "We just give them an age-appropriate explanation, answer their questions."

"This is going to be so awkward," Gabby sighs.

*

It is _so_ awkward.

*

Telling Erik's parents is also awkward, but much less so. Edie and Jakob are mostly just happy to be getting another grandkid to fuss over and love. 

Erik's parents are the actual best.

"Erik, your parents are the actual best," Gabby says, hugging them and him. 

*

Between the four of them and five kids they've all got a decent amount of experience with pregnancy, and with all four pitching in, and Erik's parents, it's going pretty smoothly? Ish? Gabby's kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop but Magda doesn't have any of the really bad side effects yet, she's mainly just glowing and happy.

*

Then the other shoe drops. And Gabby would laugh because this side effect _shouldn't_ be a problem but somehow it is.

*

Magda is going to literally kill her. 

"Magda babe I love you," says Gabby, collapsing back onto the bed. "And I respect that your body is changing and I need to accommodate this and support you. But. I cannot keep up with your increased libido on my own. I just can't. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is exhausted and needs like ten naps."

Magda props her head up on one hand. "I know, honey, thank you for trying." She uses her other hand to brush strands of sweat-soaked hair off of Gabby's face. "I do have a suggestion about that, if you're listening."

Gabby looks at her suspiciously. "Does it involve another foursome? Because that's how we got into this mess in the first place."

"Nope," says Magda.

"Then I," says Gabby vehemently, "am _definitely_ listening."

*

Moira, Magda's former work partner, is just as hot as Magda has promised, and is super down to have a threesome with them. 

"Holy crap," Moira pants, collapsing back onto the bed. She turns to look at Gabby. "And you've been handling this by _yourself_? How are you not dead from exhaustion?"

"I'm not sure I'm not," says Gabby frankly. "I might be Zombie Gabby."

"Hey you two, quit with the talking, get with the sexing," Magda demands. 

Moira rolls her eyes. "Ugh, she's so pushy." 

"Work, work, work," Gabby agrees.

*

Erik and Charles are so, so grumpy when they find out about Gabby and Magda's threesome with Moira.

Gabby and Magda high-five each other.

"You know you could have invited us," Charles grumbles, sipping his tea. Erik doesn't even say anything, he just glowers at them as he stabs his eggs with his fork.

"Nope, after all this bullshit there's no way I'm sleeping you guys again for a very long time," says Magda. "And on that note, I need to pee." She gets up and heads to the restroom at the back of the restaurant. 

"Besides, with our luck, _I'd_ probably get pregnant this time, since I haven't gotten snipped yet," says Gabby, buttering a slice of toast. "I'm with Magda, no sleeping with you guys with your superpowered mutant sperm for a long while. Like I said before, six kids is my absolute limit."

Charles and Erik continue to glower, but they can't really argue.

*

"Hey," asks Gabby one night when they're at the grocery store. "Should we get married?"

"Not with a proposal like that we're not," says Magda, picking out tomatoes.

"Baby I promise the actual proposal will be super romantic and I will sweep you off your feet," says Gabby, tossing some strawberries into the cart. "This is just the boring but necessary discussion about logistics. This country is a fucking nightmare about custody rights for same-sex couples who aren't married. I want everything locked down super secure so that if something happens to one or both of us, the kids go to the other one, or to Charles and Erik or Edie and Jakob, and not any of my bio family, because they are fucking assholes."

"You make a compelling argument," says Magda, looking at cheeses. "Okay, yeah. Let's do it. But your proposal needs to be fucking spectacular."

*

Gabby's proposal a week later involves moonlight, a metric fuck-ton of flowers, a boat, and a string quartet.

Magda says yes. 

Then they go to city hall the next morning and get married.

*

Charles and Erik are furious.

"You got married at city hall?!" Charles exclaims. "City. Hall." He presses the back of his hand against his forehead. "I cannot _believe_ you."

"You got married and you didn't invite us?!!" is Erik's contribution. 

"Get over it, we invited no one, not even the kids," says Magda. "We didn't single you out, for fuck's sake."

"City. Hall," Charles murmurs darkly, glaring at them.

Gabby rolls her eyes. "Oh my god Charles if you want a big gay wedding, _have your own_."

*

Charles and Erik's wedding is very big and very, very gay. 

The kids all get to be attendants and have the time of their lives. Edie and Jakob can't stop crying. Erik can't stop crying even though he keeps insisting it's allergies. Magda can't stop crying but that's probably more due to the pregnancy hormones. Gabby can't stop crying because everyone else is crying. It's ridiculous, she's going to get dehydrated.

*

Magda continues to have the world's easiest goddamn pregnancy until the last month or so, when she gets super huge and super bitchy about the fact that she can't move and bend and do stuff.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh," says Magda, trying to get comfortable in bed. "Now I kind of wish we had done that paternity test, just so I would know which one of them I should be swearing at for doing this to me. I hate this, I miss my feet, I want this kid out of me. How much longer?"

"Still another four weeks," says Gabby. "Same as it was the last time you asked me, ten minutes ago."

Magda grumbles and puts a pillow over her face.

*

It's actually only another three weeks. No one is happier than Magda, though Gabby is a close second.

*

"So," says Magda. "What do you guys think of the name Nina?"

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!


End file.
